Sleeping Beauty
by buruuberii
Summary: Tal como la princesa Aurora, Flaky ha sufrido algo muy similar, pero a diferencia de Aurora, ella no despertara por más que sea besada, no tendrá un final feliz.


**Notas:** Un pequeño oneshot de HTF que hice para una amiga (Ari). Espero sea de su agrado. Los reviews son bienvenidos, de todos tipos, de antemano, gracias por leer.

* * *

Tal como en aquel cuento en que la princesa Aurora caía bajo el hechizo del sueño eterno al pincharse el dedo con la aguja de una rueca, tal como las hadas la habían encontrado tendida en el suelo, sin vida. Tal como sólo el beso del príncipe la despertar a de aquella maldición...algo bastante similar ocurría en la vida real. Pero aqu no había ninguna princesa, ningún príncipe, no había a hadas ni hechizos ni maldiciones, ni mucho menos finales felices.

Esos fueron los últimos pensamientos que atravesaron la mente de la pequeña pelirroja mientras sentía como su vida se desvanecía frente a sus ojos. Mientras sentía como la sangre que brotaba sin parar de la herida que un cuchillo de combate, que conocía a la perfección, había causado en su pecho. Yacía en el suelo, y a su lado, estaba _él_, quien la miraba con ojos incrédulos, al tiempo en que se acercaba a ella a gatas, para finalmente estrecharla entre sus brazos, en los cuales las púas de su cabello se encajaron.

-F-Fli...ppy...-Musitó apenas en un hilo de voz, casi un susurro, mientras trataba de enfocar su vista borrosa en el rostro del soldado que la sostenía, el cual luchaba contra las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus orbes verdes, -cosa que no logró a final de cuentas, y estas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.-

- F-Flaky! Y-yo no...yo...!, P-por Dios, no! -Su voz sonaba quebrada y denotaba más que angustia, preocupación...Es que no podía creer lo que sus ojos veía, no quer a aceptarlo. No, no, no y no. No. Podía sentir como el cuerpo casi inerte de la chica estaba más ligero que de costumbre; como sus brazos colgaban a los costados de su cuerpo, y la cabeza estaría igual si no fuera porque él la sostenía, pues el cuerpo estaba sin fuerza alguna.

-F...-Nada, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir hablando siquiera, la sangre que su cuerpo había perdido ya era demasiada, y es que esta vez, el cuchillo había sido clavado en el ombligo de Flaky, zona sumamente propensa a una hemorragia que no se detendría. Su fin estaba cada vez más cerca, en esos momentos, ya sólo era cuestión de...bueno, podría ocurrir en cualquier momento. De eso estaba consciente, así que sonrió para él, ligera y tímidamente, como siempre hacía.

- Oh, Flaky, Flaky! L-lo siento tanto! Yo...! Maldición, maldita sea! -Apegó mucho más el cuerpo de la pequeña pelirroja contra su pecho, hundiendo el rostro entre la curva que forma su cuello y pecho. Llorando de forma desconsolada, empapando de lágrimas el sweater de color beige, que tiene una enorme mancha de sangre, mientras se maldice internamente por ser tan débil, tan estúpido, idiota y cobarde...Haber dejado que su alterego hubiera llegado hasta este extremo...era simplemente imperdonable. Si tan sólo hubiera sido más fuerte, si tan sólo al menos lo hubiera podido contener antes del fatídico incidente, si tan lo hubiera...pero el hubiera no existe.

Todo se remonta ese mismo día, más temprano, cuando Flaky iba de camino como ya era costumbre en ella, a visitar a Flippy. Si bien antes Cuddles y Toothy -sus amigos más cercanos. _Sus dos mejores amigos para toda la vida_.- ya le habían advertido varias veces sobre Flippy, porque era bien sabido el problema que el soldado ten a, ella tan s lo les sonre a y agradec a sus intenciones. Pero nunca considero necesario esas advertencias, porque ella estaba al tanto del peligro al que se atenía, y que a pesar de ser tan prudente y cobarde,- y a veces se ponía histérica en situaciones de estrés- continuaba a su lado, y lo visitaba sin falta.  
Ya antes, en ocasiones pasadas, Flipqy había hecho acto de presencia, y claro que Flaky no salía ilesa de esos encuentros. La última vez en que Flipqy se apoderó del cuerpo de Flippy, este la había estrangulado a tal grado que tuvo que ocultar las marcas de las manos del soldado en su cuello tras una bufanda...

Esta vez, para su desgracia, él estaba ahí. Para cuando se percató de ello, ya era demasiado tarde. Parecía ser que estaba en uno de sus peores días, tantos traumas en la guerra ya tenían bastante atrofiada la mente del más grande, que en cuanto la pelirroja se había adentrado en la casa, él no dudó en abalanzarse sobre ella, blandiendo el cuchillo de combate que cargaba a todos lados, -por seguridad y porque es un paranoico-. Entonces...pues nada. Ocurrió lo irremediable. Un cuchillo hundido en el vientre del erizo, quien lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, humedecidos y un gesto de dolor que nunca olvidara , un ruido sordo y liquido rojizo que manaba de la herida sin poder evitarse.

Y, entonces, pasó...

Los ojos color ámbar que ya no tenían la chispa de siempre, ahora se encontraban cerrados de par en par para no abrirse nunca jamas. Los latidos de su corazón han dejado de sonar, los mismo que le encantaba escuchar cuando se recostaba en su pecho. Su respiración se ha dejado de sentir y su temperatura corporal ha descendido notoriamente. En cuanto se ha percatado de todo esto, la separa un poco de sí para poder verla y comprobar que, efectivamente, ha muerto. ¿Qué? No, en serio, ¿es una broma? P-porque si es así, ya ha ido demasiado lejos, y es una de muy mal gusto...En realidad como desearía que se tratara de eso, una broma. Pero no, es la realidad y esta pasando justo ahora, justo a él...justo a ella, Flaky. **Su** Flaky.

Inclina el rostro hacia ella, y deposita un suave beso en sus labios entre abiertos. Están fríos y no hay respuesta de su parte. No se ha sonrojado como siempre hace cuando él la besa.

Esta es la vida real, y no hay príncipes, ni princesas, ni hadas, ni hechizos ni finales felices...Y definitivamente Flaky no despertara ante ese beso, tal como sucedió con Aurora. Y eso es algo que Flippy deber a saber ya, y que de hecho lo sabe, pero quiere aferrarse a esa idea, tal y como lo hace del cadáver que estrecha entre sus brazos.

Tal como la princesa Aurora, Flaky ha sufrido algo muy similar, pero a diferencia de Aurora, ella no despertara por más que sea besada, no tendrá un final feliz.


End file.
